Will you love me?
by Fullmetal Vampire Lover
Summary: The man takes no time to recover before he begins to scold. "You shouldn't be on the streets at night! There is a dangerous murderer out and it isn't safe!" He scolds, until his eyes drift to the blade in her hand. His blue eyes meet her glowing red ones until his shrink in fear. "You should really look behind you once in a while." Not Havoc X Mustang. Rated M for later chapt.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYBODY! I HAVE A NEW STORY FOR YALL WITH PEOPLE DYING, SO HAVE FUN.**

* * *

A small hum carries through the empty streets as a glint of metal is placed in the girls' hand. The humming girl carefully licks her lips with anticipation. Oh how she has longed for this moment since an hour ago. One hour ago she had taken the lives of an elderly couple and now she is looking for fresher bait. The blade in her hand is licked clean like always and the blood stains on her clothes are too dark to be seen without proper light. The girl ducks into an alleyway as military men walk by, obviously searching for her. Keep looking, you won't find me anytime soon. She thinks to herself with a sly grin, and then opens a door.

She skips inside and shuts the door behind her so that nobody finds anything suspicious. She trails upstairs and pauses at the door leading to the main bedroom. She slams open the door to waken up the woman that was sleeping in the queen sized bed.

"Who are you?!" She screams, hoping somebody will help her. The husband next to her, whom the girl had previously murdered under the woman's nose, doesn't stir.

"I'm bored, so I will be taking your life tonight for entertainment." The girl tells her, holding up the blade so she can see it. "But, I will let you chose how you die tonight since I have already taken your husband's life earlier this night. I gave him a quick death and he never even woke, so be glad for that."

"P-Please don't kill me! I have done nothing wrong! Harod! Harod, Oh god no! Please wake up! Please don't kill me!" She begs for the girls' mercy, but she just shakes her head in response.

"If you don't pick, then I will." The girl responds, waving the knife into stabbing motions. The woman falls to her knees and weeps into her trembling hands.

"Please… Make it quick… I want to be with my husband…" She begs, and the girl obeys. She brings the hilt of the knife and hits it as hard as she could into the woman's praying head. Then she flips the knife over and digs it into the temple of the woman who had been knocked unconscious.

"Sleep in peace." The girl hums, and then leaves the scene for the military to find in the morning. Her blood lust is complete and now she can return the body to the original owner.

"Another three victims were killed last night, all in the same way." Second Lieutenant Havoc reports to Colonel Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes.

"That's the seventeenth victim! When will this person stop?!" Hughes demands, slamming his fist into the desk.

"The victims have all been over the age of 20 years old, targeting couples." Mustang reads off, shaking his head. "You might want to consider extra protection Hughes. We don't need any trouble coming to you or your wife."

"I've already arranged that. You don't think I would let the murderer get my family so easy do you?" Hughes laughs, hands crossed. "Have you clarified a gender or age yet?"

"Nothing. This person is really good about not leaving a single trace. Second Lieutenant Havoc?" Mustang asks, looking to his subordinate.

"Yes sir?" Havoc asks hand whipped to his forehead.

"I think I am going to put Fullmetal on this case. Would you go get him for me?" Mustang asks, and Havoc nods. Traveling though the building, he finds Edward Elric in the library.

"Hey boss, Colonel wants to see you." Havoc says, and Edward turns with an irritated expression. Edward turns to his brother, a boy's soul trapped in a suit of armor, and nods.

"Let's go Alphonse. Let's get this over with so that I can get back to researching." Edward states, getting up. The boy's short 16 year old body passes Havoc with his 15 year old brother right behind him. Once they enter Colonel Mustang's office, Edward could tell something was going on.

"We are putting you on a new mission. It's right here in Central, so you aren't going to need to go anywhere. There has been a long string of murders by one person in the past week. 9 couples have been killed and we aren't getting any sort of lead. All of the murders have been at night around three in the morning. We need you to go and try and find somebody suspicious. I am also pairing you with Second Lieutenant Havoc for extra safety procedures." Mustang says, receiving a jump from Havoc.

"Sir?!"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Mustang asks, black eyes flaring to Havoc who simply shakes his head.

"No sir…" Havoc trails off, and Mustang nods.

"You start tonight."

* * *

**Poor Havoc, he is gonna get the short end of the stick won't he? Well, at least he will have fun...ish**


	2. Chapter 2

I skip through the streets of Central City and pick up the news paper. _Another murder?! How long is she going to keep this up?! _I think to myself with fright. _If she gets caught, then I am the one that is going to have to pay… _About a week and a half ago, this demon thing took over my body and has been using it to murder people. I can't do anything about it though because I have no control. _But people are dying because of me… _I stifle a sob, and then look up once again. After picking up some necessary food, I go back to the place where I 'live'.

I am practically homeless, but this man allows me to live in his small shed that he owns right outside of town. I pay a small price that he accepts because I am just a child. I'm only seventeen and my body is cursed by this blood thirsty demon that has been alive for hundreds of years.

"How long are you going to keep killing? What is it that you want?" I ask the empty shed, setting the food in the corner.

"I'll kill as much as I want. Don't worry kid, you won't get caught. I am an expert after all. You're just lucky that I clean off the blood before I return your body." My voice responds, causing me to shake my head.

"Do you get a sickening pleasure from killing? I see that you are targeting couples. What exactly do you want when you kill those people?" I demand, toughening my shell.

"None of your damned business. A kid like you wouldn't understand shit." She answers, and I slam my foot down.

"You better start answering my questions or else you won't have a body for much longer." I threaten, picking up her precious blade.

"You just try and kill yourself kid, see what happens." She says, a smirk being played on my face. With trembling hands, I bring the blade up. _So many lives will be saved if I do this… One life for hundreds… Just DO IT! _With a battle cry, I bring the knife down towards my stomach, but my hands freeze right before it pierces my skin. "Nope, I still have control of your body. I can stop you from any of that suicide crap. So, you have just lucked out."

The blade falls to the ground and I fall with it. Tears threaten my eyes and then spills after. I lay there perfectly still until exactly three in the morning. "My turn! Time for some excitement!"

* * *

Havoc is guarding a corner of a house where a well known couple is while Edward and Alphonse take turns running up and down the other side of the city. The gun in Havoc's pocket trembles slightly, but he shakes the fear away. _Stay strong. Be prepared for anything that comes out at you. You don't know anything about the murderer, but you will soon._

The girl, with her blade in hand, sees the shaking military officer on the corner. She smiles darkly, swirling the blade around her hand. _Aren't you just a little cutie? _She takes light steps until she is right behind him. She then walks right in front of him, causing him to jump back.

"Woah, you really are cute." She says, looking at his blue eyes then to his blond hair with a grin. The man takes no time to recover before he begins to scold.

"You shouldn't be on the streets at night! There is a dangerous murderer out and it isn't safe!" He scolds, until his eyes drift to the blade in her hand. His blue eyes meet her glowing red ones until his shrink in fear.

"Dangerous? Nah, it is actually quite easy." She gushes, waving the blade around. "It's always when they least expect it and I always show them mercy."

"You… You are the murderer aren't you?" He asks, his hand trailing to his pocket for his gun to find it not there.

"You should really look behind you once in a while." She says, twirling the gun in her hand lovingly. "It could get you in trouble."

"Havoc! Where are you?" Edwards voice calls, and before Havoc could respond for help, the girl attacks. She hits him on the back of the head as hard as she could, then drags his body into the alley way so she could hide him. She steps out onto the street and bumps into the annoying boy calling for Havoc. "Hey, who are you?" He asks, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"I was just doing a stroll, is that too bad?" The girl asks innocently. Edward then spots the blood on her hands and he claps his hands together.

"Where is Havoc?" he demands, but the girl is already dashing off. The girl picks up Havoc and uses her demon powers to get them both back to the shed.

"Shit, sorry kid but they saw me~!" The girl giggles; setting the man she had fallen for then ties him up. She stares at his bleeding head, but just shrugs it off. She cuddles against the body and lightly trails her fingers down his face. "You're all mine now Mr. Havoc." She whispers with a small smile. The demon refused to give the body up until daytime and left the shed before returning the body.

* * *

**Yep, Havoc was kidnapped XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**LAST CHAPTER; HAVOC GOT KIDNAPPED. That's all. Enjoy~**

* * *

"They SAW you?!" I scream hysterically, and then cover myself with a cloak before returning to the town.

"Yep, but it is alright. I don't think I will be murdering for a while." My voice giggles, causing me to be suspicious.

"What do you mean?" I ask, fright settling itself in my body.

"Nothing. You'll find out soon enough anyways. Can you grab some medicine and bandages? You will need it. Also, some extra food."

"What?! I can barely afford the food I get now!"

"Get. The. Food. And. Medicine." She hisses murder in her voice. I quickly comply then slowly make my way back to the shed. When I open the doors, I about pass out.

"Why… WHY DID YOU BRING A MAN BACK TO MY SHED?!" I scream once again and drop the stuff, causing him to jump in my presence.

"Hey, hey. Don't let him go. I'm slightly interested in this one." My voice responds with a purr.

"You can't keep him here! Oh god, he is wearing a military uniform…. Oh my god I am so sorry!" I apologize quickly, running towards him to let him go, but my body freezes.

"You. You will not let him go." I fall to the ground and reluctantly pull the cloth from his mouth. He coughs for a few moments, and then stares at me.

"Who are you?" He demands, and I get up to get the medicine.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I can't let you go… I'm so sorry…" I apologize with tears in my eyes. I

"What's going on? Is there… Two people inside of you? Are you the murderer?" He keeps asking.

"Go ahead, answer his questions. I want him happy, so do it." The demon states and I comply. I carefully bend his head down and begin to tend to the wound on his head.

"There is only one person in this body, but there is a demon in me as well. My name was long forgotten, so I can't tell you that. I am not the murderer, the demon using my body is." I tell him, and he fidgets with the ropes.

"You can't be serious. Is there any way to repress her?!" He asks, pulling sharply once again.

"No… She has complete control over my body whenever she wants it. I've tried to kill myself, but she can easily stop me…" I tell him, and then pick up the food I had bought. "It… It isn't much but I don't have much money either." I tell him, not looking in his eye as I hold up the apple.

"I'm not hungry." He mutters, finally falling against the wall with a sigh.

* * *

**Yep, a demon has a crush on Havoc. Good for him right?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure?" The girls voice purrs, trailing to him. Havoc looks directly into her eyes and can immediately tell it is the demon.

"Why do you want me? Why can't you let the girl go?" He questions, anger in his voice. Of course, he couldn't stand that an innocent girl is suffering. The girl lightly sets her finger on his cheek, and presses her body against his.

"Because you are very attractive indeed. I want you as my pet, and what I want will be satisfied. Also, this girl is now my slave. Jumping from body to body is very difficult and besides, this girl is unwanted, unneeded, unimportant, and beautiful. Her body is perfect, and I am going to keep it and nobody will ever know. Too bad that Elric boy saw me, so that might shorten her life slightly. Of course, I am immortal and can use my dark magic to do anything I want. But, Mr. Havoc, anything you want will be my pleasure to satisfy. All you have to do is stay here quietly and not leave." The girl says, unbuttoning her shirt slightly as a teasing motion.

"No… I won't do anything to her body. But, I will agree to your proposition of staying here as long as you satisfy two requests of mine." Havoc states, feelings his world about to flip in many motions.

"And what is that?" She asks, climbing onto his lap and caressing his chin carefully and lustfully. Havoc takes a moment, and then begins to speak with deep remorse.

"I want you to stop killing people and I want to write a message to my superior to assure him that I am fine." Havoc says, and the girl giggles.

"Whatever you want, master." She says, and then gives him some paper and a pen. She undoes the ropes with a threat. "You try and run or give away my location and I will murder everybody in this city, including this girl." Havoc turns slightly pale, but agrees.

The note he writes is in code, but the girl doesn't mind. She knows her threat has gotten to him deeply and she will be able to keep her pet secure.

"Also, will torture be played in any of this?" Havoc asks, turning to the girl who is sharpening her soon to be unused blade.

"Does one torture a pet? No, they feed, care and love their pet." She says, tossing the blade to the side. Havoc nods and continues to write. When he is done, the girl takes the note and ties Havoc back up. "Just for extra precaution. I will be back soon, most likely the girl will be." She then leaves with the note in her hand. Oh, how she has longed for a love of her own.

The girl fearlessly enters the building that was military command and travels, by demon knowledge, to Havoc's superiors' office. When she opens the door, she sees the boy from their encounter.

"That's her!" He immediately shouts, on his feet. The girl rolls her eyes and waves a note around in the air, despite the guns pointed at her.

"Would you like to see what Havoc has to say or do you want me just to leave?" She asks, and the guns lower slowly but are still in shooting position. "Ha, I feel like I deserve a red carpet as well." The girl jokes, stepping up to the man with the black hair and black eyes. _My, aren't you an attractive one as well… But, I have already found the one I want. _The girl hands to note to the man and turns around to find her exit blocked.

"So you are the murderer and you have Havoc, am I correct?" The deep voiced man asks, and the girl turns.

"You are quite correct. But don't worry, Havoc is perfectly safe and snug. I have my slave watching after him anyways." The girl giggles.

* * *

**Well, Havoc got somewhat seduced and the demons got balls. Anyways, tune in for next chapter which is gonna be there already XD**


	5. Chapter 5

When I return consciousness, I am in the middle of a room full of guns pointing at me. I actually scream and fall to the ground with my hands over my head.

"Get up kid, show them your face." My voice states, and with a shaking body I comply. "This is my slave. This girl isn't the murderer but an outlet for it."

"What?! What are you doing?" I whisper frightfully, my legs failing to work.

"I thought I would tell them that you aren't the murderer since I am in a good mood and all." My voice hums.

"What… What the hell are you?" A man asks behind me, causing me to jump once again.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you… Please shoot me. The man you want is-"

"Shut the hell up kid, you aren't giving him up that easy." My voice growls, then my hand slaps my face sharply. "Punishment for going against me." Blood trails down my cheek and I look to them helplessly.

"She's possessed." A shorter boy says, backing away from me with fear in his eyes.

"Basically she is. Well, I delivered the note so I am going to leave now." My voice says.

The girl stands and guns are up once again. A wind blows roughly through the room, causing everybody to cover their eyes. Black feathers are left where the girl once was and everybody remains silent in disbelief.

"Damn it!" Mustang shouts once again, clutching the note tightly. Then he opens it quickly and begins to read the note which can be easily deciphered.

_Colonel Mustang sir, I have been taken hostage by the murderer. But the thing is; the murderer is taking over a girl's body. That means the murderer is a demon and apparently she has found an attraction to me. Of course, the first woman to actually have an attraction to me is a demon. Joke of the universe huh sir? She plans on treating me well and she has agreed to stop the murders as long as I stay put. Sir, unless we can stop the demon, I can't leave. If you guys try and take me from her, she said she will kill everybody in the city including the military. Because of this, I want you to leave the girl alone and I want you not to look into my case. I will try everything I can to come back to the military with her permission, but for now, you must bear without me. Will be back to work as soon as possible. –Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc_

"I don't know what to say to that." First Lieutenant Hawkeye admits, feeling somewhat defeated.

"We are going to kill that demon and try not to kill the girl at the same time. We just need her cooperation with out the demon listening." Mustang answers, setting the note carefully to the side. "That girl is to be found and followed at all possible costs. Fullmetal, are you up for it?" Edward Elric smiles darkly and nudges his brother.

"Finally, an actual challenge on a mission." He says, jumping up. "But, wouldn't she recognize me?" He asks, stopping. Mustang pauses, then stands himself.

"Then I will go myself." He states, but a gunshot goes off and he freezes. He slowly looks to Riza Hawkeye, a gun expert and lifelong friend.

"Sir, you have paper work to do. You won't be able to do anything outrageous like that anytime soon." She states, lowering the gun. Mustang, with a sigh, falls back onto his chair and glares at the pile of paperwork.

"Don't worry about it Fullmetal. Just follow her silently and find out where Havoc is. Make no movements and when you find it, come back to me." Mustang orders, and Edward nods in acceptance.

* * *

**Well, like Havoc says, joke of the universe right?**


	6. Chapter 6

I pick up some cooked meat, a few carrots, and a variety of fruits. "He needs to stay healthy and happy, so make sure you put his needs in front of your own."

"Fine…" I mutter and open the doors to the shed quietly so I don't surprise him. My stomach is absolutely sour anyways from my face being discovered.

"Did they get the note?" Havoc asks carefully, knowing it was me and not the demon. I nod and put the food out in front of him, then untie the ropes so he can eat.

"Ya… She decided to give it to them in person, tell them that I was the murderer, and then leave." I state, curling up in a corner as far away from him as possible.

"Thank you…" He mutters, eating awkwardly. I look away and stare at the ceiling with despair. _I wish my life would just end soon… It's not even worth it anymore. Hasn't been in the past few weeks, even before the demon took over my body. _"I'm sorry about the position you are in." He says, surprising me.

"No, I think that should be vice versa. You are the one who has a crazy demon in love with you." I tell him, receiving a sharp pain from inside.

"You're face… Did she do that?" He asks, and I turn to him.

"Ya… This is actually the first time she hurt me." I tell him, glaring inwardly with a face full of hate. He pauses and I look at the ground with uncomfortable notations.

"Was it my fault?" He asks, but I shake my head.

"No, I was the one who tried to tell the military where you were at." I say, carefully wiping some of the blood from the split skin. He picks up the medicine I bought for him and holds it up. I stare at him cautiously, and then reach forward to take it from him. He pulls it back just as my fingers brush against the bottle of alcohol. "What?" I ask, eyeing him suspiciously. He crosses his legs and points to the spot right in front of him. _Do what he wants. _So I comply with him and sit down right in front of him silently. He orders me to turn around and lean back so that he can pour the liquid on my face easier.

The demon once again tells me to comply, so I do. I place my dark red face onto his lap and he leans over with the alcohol ready to pour. I stare at the bottle, the ceiling, the ground, or at anything other than his face. He tips the bottle over with one hand over my eyes so the alcohol doesn't get in them. The minute it touches my face, my entire body jerks and recoils away from him.

"Ouch!" I mutter trying to pull away from him, but he keeps me in place.

"If you don't clean it, it will get infected." He says, setting the bottle down and then pressing the cloth against my face. He finally removes my hand and get up and look outside to see that it is completely dark.

"My turn kid~. I've been waiting all day for this."

* * *

**OOOH WHATS SHE GONNA DO?! Well, click the next button and find out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Havoc cringes when her eyes close and her body falters forward towards him. Then her body twitches and she opens her eyes to see a red glow. "Miss me?" She asks, fluttering her eyes. Havoc absolutely WISHES that the murderer wasn't a demon possessing an innocent girls' body.

"Do you want an honest answer?" Havoc answers, backing up slightly as she strides towards him. She smiles lustfully and gets on her knees in front of him.

"You will change your mind eventually. Soon you are going to fall for one of us, I can see it." She whispers in his ear, then presses her hand against his chest to pushes him to the ground. Havoc tries his hardest not to fight, but becomes confused when she curls against his body and sets her head on the crook of his shoulder. "I'm going to sleep now, so don't speak."

He doesn't speak. He doesn't even dare move as the demon chest moves up and down in an even pattern. Of course his hands are free and he could easily run, but he has to factor that thousands would die if he did. _Gain her trust enough so that he can go back to the military and still see her. Hell, I wouldn't care if she was on my arm all of the time as long as I am able to go back to work. _When he looks back down, he can tell that it was the girl, not the demon, again. _So she forgot her name… It wouldn't be proper to call her demon all of the time, so I think giving her a name would be useful. _Havoc takes all night to think of a proper name for her and finally, a good one strikes him just at the crack of dawn.

When I wake up, I am abnormally warm. Usually when I wake up, I am freezing cold because the demon has to wash off the water. I turn my head slightly to be face to face with Havoc. I cry out loudly and scrape across the floor to get away from him. "I-I'M S-SORRY!" I apologize absent-mindedly, hands pressed tightly against the ground.

"Isis." He states, and my guard drops. I stare at him in confusion and he repeats the name he just said.

"Who is that?" I ask, crossing my legs tightly then setting my hands on top of them.

"That's going to be your name. I thought if we are going to have to stay with each other, then at least you should have a name I can call you by." He says, and something inside of me flutters.

"I like the name." The demon says with my voice once again.

"I wasn't asking you." Havoc says calmly, and she rolls my eyes. I take a moment to think about the name then nod.

"I do like the name… It's really pretty." I tell him, blushing slightly. _Isis… Isis… It is such an amazing name, but I don't exactly fit the name. Or do I? I mean, when you imagine Isis, I get the impression of black hair (which I have) and green eyes (I have blue) and absolutely gorgeous. I wouldn't say I am absolutely gorgeous because I haven't ever been told I am, so I wouldn't know. Besides, when I'm out on the streets, I see much more beautiful girls out there. _

"Good, so can I call you that?" He asks, still not moving from the spot he has been at since he arrived. I nod and open the shed door to see woods all around.

"You haven't walked at all, have you? I think you should go for a small walk at least to stretch your limbs." I tell him, stepping outside and enjoying the breeze that hits me.

"And just remember what happens if you try and run." My voice purrs delectably. He looks at me with surprise then gets up slowly. He steps past me and looks at the barely rising sun and slowly strides around the shed a few times. I sit down against a tree and pick up the demons blade, investigating it carefully and imagining it stab into my skin and killing the demon. "Still thinking about suicide? It's going to get harder to kill me now that I have myself somebody."

"I get it now." I suddenly say, a light clicking in my head.

"Get what?" she demands.

"You killed couples because you were lonely yourself. You are not using my body as a murder outlet, but as an outlet to find love." I state, the realization finally dawning on me.

"Close, but don't dig any further kid. They say the truth will set you free, but in your situation, it will only tear you apart." She says, actual serious tones in my voice.

"You saying that makes me want to know the truth." I tell her, digging the knife into my leg without thinking while she was distracted_. I am actually testing something. If I keep her distracted while hurting myself, will she notice? _

"You want the truth? Do you honestly want to see all of the people I have killed and their faces before I killed them? Because if you find out, that's all you are ever going to see for the rest of your pathetic, useless life." Then my hand jerks away from the puddle of blood forming at my leg. "Nice going kid, you manage to hurt yourself right under my nose. Now, go get cleaned up if you can get up. You got that knife dug into your leg right up to the hilt. I bet you are beginning to feel the pain now aren't you?"

* * *

**How owuld it feel to stab your own leg?! I wouldn't know. I got that idea thinking about the movie "I am Legend" at that one scene where he falls on his knife you know? Enough rambling...**


	8. Chapter 8

Then of course, the pain worsens and I about scream from the pain. My hand is still tightly around the hilt, but when it moves slightly, it sends a thousand more sharp stings down my leg. I try my hardest to hide the knife handle when Havoc comes around the corner once again.

"I'm done." He says, standing over me. I nod, but I can't get up because of the pain that is radiating down my leg. He looks confused to why I am not getting up, then he sees the blood pooling under my leg. "Oh God, what did you do?!" He asks, moving my bloodied hand to see the knife lodged deeply into my leg.

"I… I was testing a theory…" I breathe heavily between the phrase, trying not to cry from the pain. He panics for a moment, then picks me up which causes me to cry out loudly. He puts me back into the shed and stares at the knife for a long while, debating whether to take it out or not.

"Just take the damn thing out. She's had enough of a punishment already." My voice states lamely. I hit my head against the wall, my leg laying limply in front of Havoc.

"A hospital would be a better choice!" Havoc says, barely touching the handle of the knife to receive a sharp gasp of pain from me.

"And how do you suppose she gets there? You can't leave and she can't walk. Besides, there is probably posters everywhere with her face on it." The demon says.

"Would you trust me enough to go and get a local doctor then? I will stay disguised and I will be back in less than an hour." Havoc says, striking an idea. _Gain the demons trust enough so that he can go back to the military and still come back to her at night. _He says to himself and I look to him while shaking my head.

"No… Let it stay and hope it infects me and kills me." I mutter, and he jumps up, obviously not liking that idea.

"Go get the doctor." The demon says. "You better be back soon. If this body dies, then I die with it and I won't die that easily." I watch in disappointment as Havoc runs out of the shed doors to save my life. _No… This could be a chance to kill her off and he is going to go and ruin it… For me… He wants me to live… _Something tingles in me, something I have never felt before.

* * *

**Oh dear, she's developing feelings for Havoc? Well, this just won't do~**


	9. Chapter 9

The girl curses as she weakens slightly. _She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him! She was supposed to hate him because of me! If she becomes too happy, then I won't be able to take over her body anymore! I only can take over her body whenever I want because she is so consumed with negative feelings of despair, remorse, and loneliness… That's the truth. I am a demon, but I can only live in her because of her high levels of negativity. I am the side of her that wants love and will kill for it. If she finds that out, then she will see everything, everything I have done in the past week and realize a demon didn't do it, she did._

_ Of course, the only reason I exist is from her personal and locked up lusts for love. Maybe I went a little too far, but I am a demon after all. Once they admit their feelings for each other though… I will be absolutely powerless…. But isn't that my reason for being here? So that she can feel useful again? Who knows… But he had better come back._

Havoc hid in the corner of alley ways with his heart pounding in his chest. If ANYBODY in the military sees him, then they will drag him back by force.

"Havoc?! Is that you?!" Havoc freezes and turns regretfully towards Fullmetal.

"H-Hey boss… I don't have the time right now-"

"Did you escape?! Where the crazy demon girl?! Are you okay?! Where is there blood on your hands?!"

"Boss! Listen to me! I can't go back yet! That girl is bleeding to death and I only have an hour to get a doctor. Tell Colonel that I am healthy and the demon is treating me really well. I have to stay though because I fear for the girls life. Now, I have to get a doctor so excuse me." Havoc apologizes, then walks past a shocked Edward.

"We will get you out of this Havoc! Just you wait!" Then Edward is pretending to run off, only to follow Havoc silently like the Colonel ordered him to. Havoc finally gets a small doctor and takes him to the shed where Isis is sitting silently and motionlessly.

"Isis?! Are you alright?!" Havoc asks, kneeling besides her and looking into her face. It seems extremely pale and her breathing is rapid and very shallow. Her pulse is racing at an extremely abnormal speed and her skin is cold to the touch. "She's going into shock!"

"She needs to be taken to the hospital!" The doctor immediately counter acts, grabbing Isis around the waist. "Why is a child living in these conditions anyways?! Are you her brother or something?" He demands, taking Isis out of the shed.

"NO! She has to stay here! You can't take her to the hospital!" Havoc immediately cuts in, grabbing the doctors shoulder and Isis's cold hand.

"Let go of me or else she is going to die! And you sir, are going to come with me as well." He states, pushing Havoc off of him. Havoc gives in and grabs a cloak to cover his body with. Isis mumbles incoherent words and her body twitches noticeably in multiple spots. Havoc can barely look at her without panicking deep within himself. Havoc looks sharply to the left and thought he had seen a red flash, but shakes it off. _There isn't any way… He ran off…_

* * *

**_There's always a way Havoc! ALWAYS A WAY._**


	10. Chapter 10

Exactly 10 minutes later, Edward is bursting into Colonel Mustangs office with an excited look.

"Fullmetal! Aren't you supposed to be on watch?" Mustang demands, and Edward shoots his hand up in the air signaling good news. "Where is he?!"

"I met him on the streets and he was trying to get a doctor and said that he was perfectly happy and healthy but I followed him anyways which led to a shed. I waited for a few moments then the doctor came out carrying that girl who apparently was going into shock. She had something sticking out of her leg and I think it was a knife. The doctor is dragging them both to the hospital as we speak." Edward pants, trying to catch breath from running so much.

"Hawkeye! GET THE CAR!" Mustang yells, getting up quickly. He has a bone to pick with a certain demon that it isn't going to like. The entire trip was spent with Mustang thinking of a way to get that demon out of the girl without hurting her. Once they arrive, they demand the room where the girl with black hair and blue eyes is.

"You are going to have to be more specific sir." The desk nurse says apologetically.

"She came in today, a few minutes ago most likely, and was going into shock. There also should've been a man with her and a doctor."

"Oh! That girl is checked in as Isis as so the man with the blond hair said. He also requested that nobody know their room number." She trails off.

"I am of Colonel Rank and if you don't tell me the room number then I will go through the entire hospital until I find it." Mustang threatens, and the nurse immediately checks her files.

"Room 319 on the third floor sir… Just be quiet when you enter, the girl is fighting for her life right now." She whispers, but Mustang is already stalking off. Hawkeye, Edward, and Mustang stand in the elevator silently until it finally opens for them. 310… 311…. 312…. 313… 314…. 315…. 316…. 317…. 318… Finally, they reach room 319 and they all stand there silently, not knowing exactly what to say when they enter. Finally, Mustang grabs the knob and pushes the door open with a loud slam, causing a figure to jump out of his skin.

"Second Lieutenant Havoc!" Mustang immediately states and Havoc is on his shaking feet with a hand to his head.

"I'm sorry sir… But I can't go back with you… Thousands of lives are on my head right now and I cannot risk their deaths." Havoc immediately puts in, and Mustang stops.

"No, I did not come to take you away from her. I have a proposition for her, when the demon wakes up.

"I've been awake the entire time. The girl is the one who is in shock, not me." The girls says, grinning pleasantly. "Of course, it is her fault this time."

"Then I am here to give a-"

"Yes yes, I have heard. Out with it _Colonel._" The girl says, rolling her wrist. Mustang looks to Havoc who looks absolutely pale. He is healthy, but scared out of his pants.

"We need Havoc back in the military. Are you willing to let Havoc still work for us as long as you are still by his side?" Mustang asks, and Havoc brightens up slightly.

"Hmm~… I don't know. I will have to discuss this with my slave when she wakes up. But, how am I supposed to keep a watch on him when my slave lives in a shed?" She asks, batting her eyes innocently.

"You could stay in the military dorm next to his." Mustang offers, but the girl shakes her head.

"No, I want to be in the dorm with him. I want to be as close to him as humanly and demonly possible." She purrs, lightly dancing her fingertips on Havoc's skin.

* * *

**WHORE ALERT! WHORE ALERT! Lol**


	11. Chapter 11

"Th-that's up to Havoc." Mustang trails off and Edward is even a deep red from her crude behavior.

"I agree to the conditions as long as you don't kill everybody in Central or Isis." Havoc gets dead serious when he mentions Isis's name, and Mustang catches that.

"Oh you… Don't make me blush!" She giggles, then waves them away. "Go have fun at work Havoc, Isis will be here when you come back." The girl promises, and hope flashes in Havoc's eyes.

"Okay." Is all he says before finally leaving with Mustang, Edward, and Hawkeye. Havoc walks ahead of them silently until Mustang reaches his side. "I'm sorry about this Colonel."  
"Don't be sorry Second Lieutenant, it isn't exactly your fault. We just have to find a way to get rid of the girl." Mustang puts in.

**"The demon. Not the girl."** Havoc cuts in sharply, surprising all three of them. Havoc quickly walks ahead of them, deep in thought.

"Sir… I think Havoc will be undergoing a lot of stress. Perhaps, somebody should keep a close eye on him." Hawkeye suggests, and Mustang shakes his head.

"He's a strong man. He will be able to handle it himself somehow. But a little extra help wouldn't kill anything." Then, Roy is turning and persuading them to go on and to make sure that Havoc doesn't come back for a while and to take a break. Hawkeye reluctantly agrees and Edward shrugs his shoulders. "I will be back soon, First Lieutenant Hawkeye. Fullmetal." Roy addresses them both and leaves.

He silently pushes open the door and shuts it behind him to hear a giggle. "Back so soon Colonel? I thought you would wait a little more before you faced me." Mustang turns towards her, but he is shoved against a wall. "You know, you're pretty good looking yourself."She purrs, and Mustang tries to keep his composure despite the lust-filled demon pressing herself against him tightly.

"I thought you had feelings for Havoc. Cheating on him isn't a good thing to do." Mustang states as she slowly licks his neck, receiving a groan.

"So why exactly did you come back Mustang? Is this what you want?" She asks, hand trailing downwards. He grabs her wrist tightly though, despite the lust settling in on himself. "Now, now… No need to resist Mustang. I know you're experienced in this field… Why not give me a little taste?" She asks, leaning forward and partly opening her lips. Roy Mustang officially has lost his cool and presses his lips harshly against hers, knocking her to the ground.

She smiles on his lips and bites down on his bottom one, drawing blood. Mustang moans on her lips and presses his tongue inside of hers. She allows him and trails her hand once more down his leg until he stops her once again. "No… Havoc…"

"Is that what's bugging you? I'm not human Mustang. I could give you pleasures you wouldn't ever experience with any other woman in your life time. I'll give ya a few days to think about it." She whispers into his ear, licking it slowly. His breathing is labored and the girl finds interest in that. "You better get going, my slave is waking up. I'll be back at exactly 3am though, so don't miss out." With that, she gets off him and sits on the edge of the bed with a flirtatious smile. "Let's see if you will come back for more. Your brain will tell you know, but your body…" She looks down slightly with entertained eyes. "Will want more. Don't worry, my slave won't remember a thing if you want something." She says with a wink before falling backwards onto the bed.

* * *

**DOUBLE WHORE ALERT! I wonder how Mustang is gonna react~ Hmmmm, what does every man do at this open opportunity? Take advantage of it.**


	12. Chapter 12

The last thing I can remember is watching Havoc leave the shed. Now… I'm not in the shed but a white room and my head is hanging over the bed. I blink a few times to get accustomed to the bright light before snapping my body into an upright position. Pain floods to my leg and I fall off the bed with a gasp. Arms are around me and I immediately slap them away with fright filling my eyes. _Oh god, it's the guy from the office. It's the guy who knows that I am the murderer. _I immediately throw my hands over my head and push my face into the ground.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" I apologize, tears running down my face from the mixture of fear and pain from my leg.

"Get up. Your leg doesn't need to have any pressure on it." The guy says, pulling under my arms and I flinch away and press myself against the bed.

"I shouldn't be here… I shouldn't be here…. I need to go back…" I mutter to myself, getting up and limping towards the door. But the man grabs my shoulders and turns me back towards the bed.

"You need to stay in the hospital bed." He states, hands gripped on my shoulder in a death grip. I try and fight him but he pins me against the bed with a fire in his black eyes which scares me. All he does is stare me straight in the eye then looks me up and down slowly with such intensity.

"Wh… What?" I ask him in a whisper and he reluctantly lets go. He turns away and then leaves with a slam of the door. "What the hell did you do?!" I demand of the demon and my voice gives off a throaty giggle.

"I just found interest in another guy, but I still want Havoc as well. I suspect that Mustang will be back when I take over, so sorry if he leaves any marks." Apologizes without sincerity, receiving a choke from me.

"No! You can't do that to Havoc or me! You can't just flip to Mustang!" I cry, remembering how Mustang stared at me.

"It's not like you are going to remember it anyways. Anyways, have you ever had sex?" She asks, and I stop.

"What's that?" I ask with confusion and her laughter fills the room loudly.

"Why don't you go ask one of the two. I'm sure that Mustang would love to explain what it is and even give you a little example. If you want, I will ask him for you tonight." She offers and I feel as if it is something really bad. "No kid, it ain't that bad. It actually feels really really good and you will defiantly love it because I want to give it a shot soon and I will not take no for an answer." She says and I have to agree once again.

"Fine… I will ask Havoc…"

"No, Mustang would be a better choice. Havoc to me is more of the guy I want to love and Mustang is the one I want to make love to." She says which confuses me.

"What does that mean?" I ask and she laughs once again.

"You will find out tonight maybe~."

"I have a feeling I don't want to…"

"You don't have a choice. You are my slave and you will do whatever I want to please me!" She snaps, which scares me.

"U-Understood." I stutter and wait on the bed in lost thought until the door is knocked on and it opens. "Havoc!" I gasp, noticing how he isn't locked in the shed. "You're not in the shed!"

"We worked out in arrangement that satisfied the demon." He says, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You did? That's great! What is it?" I ask him eagerly, wanting to know.

"Well, I get to stay at work and my dorm but you have to stay in my dorm with me." He says, not even cringing. He actually seems somewhat excited that I am staying in his dorm.

"You mean… I'm not going to be able to stay in that shed anymore?" I ask him and he nods. I breathe out with relief and fall back against the bed. _Should I tell him about Mustang? _

_Tell him and I will get very very very pissed. _I cringe and look back to him with a face of fake relief.

"So, when do I get out of the hospital? And how did I end up in here anyways? Last thing I remember is you leaving the shed then I think I passed out." I tell him and he sort of nods.

"I went to go get a doctor and when we came back, you were going into shock. The doctor insisted that we take you to the hospital, so we did. Apparently somebody had followed me and told Mustang where I was and they came. Then we made arrangements so that I could still go to work at the same time the demon could… Have her time with me…" He trails off, a look of disgust passing over his face.

"Then what is there for me to do?" I ask, rolling around in the bed uncomfortably. He thinks a moment then looks around the hospital trying to find an idea.

"You could explore central? Maybe explore the military base. Nobody except for the people in the room that day knows who the murderer is. Besides, the murders have stopped so the military is downgrading the urgency level." He tells me and I sigh with relief.

"I still feel bad though… It was my fault that all those people died…" I mutter, looking to the ground with hatred.

"No it wasn't." he says, setting his hand on my shoulder. My body naturally flinches and he pulls away slowly.

"Sorry… It's becoming a habit recently because of certain reasons." I trail off, looking out the window for an excuse.

"I understand. You should be out of the hospital in two days." He assures me, then pats my head before sitting down.

"I've decided to give you a break until I get out of the hospital. You have permission to go home without me tonight and tomorrow night." My voice says, crossing my arms. I feel a heavy rock settle itself in my stomach and Havoc looks surprised.

"Really?" He asks and my head nods.

"Go have yourself a break before I get back. Go enjoy life and get caught up on any paperwork you have. Now, leave so my slave can get some shut eye." With that, Havoc cautiously gets up and leaves with a farewell.

"This is just low." I state and she laughs once again.

"No, I'm giving him a break aren't I?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Poor guy…" I mutter and she rolls her eyes.

* * *

**Poor Havoc thinking he is getting a carefree break... Welp, it's almost 3am... Is Roy Mustang Gonna show up?! Let us see!**


End file.
